workin_momsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Carlson
Anne Carlson is the deuteragonist in Workin' Moms. She is portrayed by Dani Kind. Anne resides in Toronto with her common law spouse Lionel and daughters Alice and Jayme. She is Kate's best friend. Background Anne has been friends with Kate for quite a while. The first episode of season two takes place several years before the other episodes, at Anne's wedding to Brad. Anne is unhappy in this marriage and divorces Brad before she and Lionel get together and have Alice and Jayme. Season One Anne is a part of the mother's group that Kate, Jenny, Frankie, and others attend. She often voices opinions that the other mothers do not agree with, causing some tension between them (especially between Anne and Alicia). Things are rough for Anne at home at times; her daughter Alice acts out at school and behaves disrespectfully at home. When Anne finds out that she is pregnant at nine months postpartum, she hires a nanny to help care for Alice and Jayme. There is conflict between "Mean Nanny" and Anne as Anne feels that the nanny is taking her place and becoming closer with Alice than she is. Anne considers an abortion, especially after finding out her pregnancy carries medical risks. A miscarriage scare leads Anne and Mean Nanny to get a little closer. Mean Nanny understands Anne's thoughts of abortion as carrying the baby to term could be dangerous for Anne and the unborn child. When Lionel finds out about this, he is upset with Anne but eventually the two talk it out and decide to proceed with the abortion. Season Two After starting the season with an episode about Anne's wedding to Brad, a modern-day Anne is shown moving into an office space to continue her work as a psychiatrist. Ex-husband Brad's office happens to be located right next to Anne's- a total surprise to her. Upon learning that Brad is a hypnotherapist, Anne allows him to hypnotize her, but secretly records the session. Later, after listening to the recording, Anne realizes that while she was being hypnotized Brad "molested her mind", making sexual comments and commanding Anne to compare her sexual experiences to those of other women. She and Lionel are livid at this, and Anne believes Brad may be doing this to other women as well. She and Kate host a support group at which some of Brad's students describe similar misconduct. Meanwhile, Alice finds out about Anne's marriage and is very upset. She feels a sense of distrust towards Anne for keeping the marriage a secret from her. She is upset that Anne and Lionel are not married and makes up her mind that she will not be happy until they have a wedding. Anne goes to the university where Brad works and comes forward with the students to inform the administration of Brad's predatory behavior. He is removed from his position. In the final episode of season two, Anne and Lionel have a commitment ceremony officiated by Alice. Although it is not a wedding like the one shown in the first episode, it shows that Anne and Lionel are truly in love with each other and it satisfies Alice's desire for her parents to be married. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters